


Die for Me

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Getting hurt is part of being a superhero.
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Die for Me

‘No no no no no no no no no no!’ Fantôme thought as he raced over to his fallen partner. ‘Why? Why didn’t he move out of the way quick enough? Why did she take the hit for him? Why why why?’

He finally made it over to where Usagi had been launched, dropping to his knees and gathering her in his arms.

“Kitsune?” She weakly called out, weakly opening her eyes.

“I’m here, I got you.” Fantôme soothed as she started coughing, blood spilling out of her mouth.

“Fantôme I’m scared, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna.” Usagi started babbling, the tears rolling down her face matching Fantôme’s.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re gonna be just fine.” At least he hoped she would be. She was badly wounded in the stomach area and Fantôme knew that blood coming from her mouth probably wasn’t a good sign.

His eyes widened when her miraculous gave out several loud beeps before a white light spread across her body from the top of her head, de-transforming her. When was fully de-transformed, the bloody and bruised face of Nikki Evans stared back at him.

He felt sick to his stomach. She sat almost directly in front of him in class, this was Marc’s best friend. ‘Oh no Marc.’ Fantôme thought, realizing he was going to be devastated.

“I’m tired Kitsune.” Nikki murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

Fantôme panicked. He knew if she closed her eyes they might never open again. “C’mon.” Fantôme gently started speaking, biting back the sobs threatening to overtake him. “You gotta stay awake for Marc, remember? You two were gonna go to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery for chocolate chip cookies, those are your favorite. So you gotta stay awake for him ok?”

There wasn’t a response. Nikki’s eyes had slipped closed sometime during his speech and she had gone limp. Fantôme sobbed, hugging her body to his chest. “Wake up Nikki, c’mon, you gotta wake up. Don’t leave us.”

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed by her side, but eventually the miraculous cure from Ladybug swept through the alley, erasing the wounds and blood stains. Fantôme left his head, and seeing Nikki’s chest move up and down sobbed in relief.

As she began to stir, Fantôme gently set her down on the ground and ducked behind a corner, following his instincts.

“Ugh, what happened? When did I de-transform? And why am I on the ground?” He heard her ask. “Not important, I need to get back to the fight. Fluff, ears up!” White light spilled out of the alleyway and as Fantôme turned to go back in, he nearly ran right into Usagi. “Oh hey Kitsune, is the fight over?”

He could feel tears welling up again but forced himself not to cry. “Uh yeah. You took a hit for me and didn’t reappear. I finally managed to get away to check on you.”

“Oh so that’s why I was on the ground. Yeah I’m totally fine. Not a single scratch left thanks to Ladybug. What about you?”

Fantôme forced himself to chuckle. “Same here. Thanks for taking that hit.”

Usagi grinned. “Aww, it was no biggie. I’d die for you, you know?” He knew very well she would, she already did it once today. How many other times had she died for him and he never realized? A loud gasp ripped him out of his thoughts and back to the present. “Ahh! I’m gonna be late for a very important meeting! I gotta go!”

Usagi started running again and Fantôme called out to her before she got out of earshot. “Usagi!” She paused, staring questionally at him. There were a million things racing through his head and a million more he wanted to say but couldn’t, deciding to simply say “See you later.”

She beamed at him. “See you later!”

He now knew why she hated to say goodbye.


End file.
